


Bite Me

by TheyCallMeAngel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff and Crack, Frerard, Gay, Glitter, M/M, Short, Smut, and it has glitter porn, it gay, the power of gay compells you, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeAngel/pseuds/TheyCallMeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young tiny boy hits it off with vampire Gerard Way, master of Gay and Sucking, he learns something that will change him for eternity</p><p>TW: blood, fangs, glitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let

**Author's Note:**

> [Different link](https://www.wattpad.com/story/67193103-bite-me)

Your neck is... bitingly handsome. *cheeky wink*

Oh yeah? Wanna... bite me? *cheeky wink back*

Yes please *stands really close to Frank*

Oh daddy *shuffles closer to Gerard*

*bares neck*

*fangs grow* *bites*

*both moan loudly*

*they get semi hard-ons*

*more moaning*

*Frank rubs himself against Gerard's groin*

*eyes of both darken*

*Gerard stops drinking*

*pushes Frank down on the bed*

*uses his vampire strength to pin Frank down*

*doesn't actually put a lot of effort in it*

(it is hot tho)

*frank catches gerard of guard by pulling him down on top of him*

*crotches touch*

*half-hard dicks collide*

*more moaning*


	2. the

I taped myself *blushes and lets out a giggle*

*gerard looks at frank with wide eyes* 

You did what now, baby-doll?

I have been baaaaaddd *frank giggles*

Can I have it? 

*unzips Frank’s pants* *pulls them off* 

*appreciates*

*shakes head* *pulls Gerard on top of him for another kiss* 

*gerard’s sharp fangs feel cold against Frank’s lips* *bites down*

*frank whimpers in pain and joy*

Can I see it? *licks blood off of frank’s lips* *moans* *puts hand in frank’s boxer briefs*

*more moaning* *back arches up*

Answer me! *grips frank’s cock*


	3. Power

*can’t speak because breathless*

*Gerard chuckles and strokes frank’s cock* *kisses Frank*

*frank kisses back* *soft pants* *pulls off Gerard’s shirt* 

*looks at gerard’s pale chest* *his skin looks like little shiny crystals*

*Frank stares at the glitter and chuckles* *rubs his hands over his chest*

Yeh, that glitter bomb was fun 

*frank nods and grips into Gerard’s pants* 

whAt are you doing?

Making it sparkly *gee holds tighter* *frank whimpers* *gee rubs harder*

*frank does the same, only with glitter*


	4. of

*kiss kiss*

*rub rub*

*moan moan*

*finger fingers Gerard*

*more moan moan*

*insert dick*

*licking glitter off of chest*’

*moan MOAN*

*rub rub rub*

*cum cum* *sigh sigh* *pull out dick*


	5. Gay

My dick looks like a frigging disco ball

*Frank smiles proudly*

You’re welcome Gerard

nOt a good thing you smol asshole

I’m only a top for you fuckwad. I am a bottom all the wAy

Okay. I have unlimited vampire sex stamina

Seriously? *gee nods* Well okay

[they do the sex again, Frank now bottoms]

dUDE, now my ass is being covered in glitter!

Feel the gay you tiny twat


	6. compell

*frank feels the gay*

*the power of gay overwhelms him*

*a rainbow appears around Frank like an aureola*

Do you FeEL it??? THE pwoer of Gay.

gOD yes daddy, I feel it now

*gerard's fangs grow* 

*eyes go Rainbow*

It is TOo StrOng, it is HurTING

Almost my boy, almost

*lets out evil laugh that actually turns Frank on even more*

*he feels a sharp pain*

OMG NOOOOOOO


	7. You

*frank dies with both Gee's fangs aNd his sizzling Snake inside him*

*gee weeps pink tears*

It, it killed him

THE POWER OF GAY WAS TOO STRONG

*rainbow areola floats away to the firey pits, just like Frank's soul*

*gee wipes off Frank's ass, getting even more covered in glitter*

Well darn it, my Gay powers r 2 strong

*shrugs*

*wipes off bloody mouth*

Byebye sucka, I'll miss u my dude

*frank's body was left there, all alone. He had learned his lesson. The Gay Power was 2 stronk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was it *rolls away in glitter*


End file.
